vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crescent City
Crescent City is the thirteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary UNEXPECTED VISITORS — At the re-opening of St. Anne's Church, Father Kieran finds himself in a great deal of trouble after a run-in with a witch from his past. and grow concerned when the reemergence of someone they once knew threatens to expose secrets they’ve kept buried for nearly a century. Elsewhere, is shocked when a discovery is made at the cemetery, but she soon realizes things may not be as they seem. With the full moon looming, lets Rebekah in on her plan to throw a party for her werewolf clan, but things take a dangerous turn when uninvited guests arrive. Meanwhile, is conflicted when she makes a difficult decision involving the safety of Father Kieran, and finds himself facing his own dilemma when he has to choose between Hayley and his siblings. Finally, when one of his plans fails, takes drastic measures in the Cauldron, resulting in dangerous repercussions that affect everyone involved. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Shannon Kane as Sabine/Celeste DuBois *Todd Stashwick as Kieran *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna *Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde (corpse) Guest Cast *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Nathan Parsons as Jackson *Chase Coleman as Oliver Quotes :Extended Promo :Klaus:'' "This isn't witches attacking vampires, they're declaring war on us." '' :Celeste: "I'm not here to kill you Elijah, I'm here to teach you the error of your ways." '' :'Elijah: ''"It's not everyday that someone asks you to betray your own brother." '' :Monique Deveraux:'' "Help."'' (Monique struggling in her coffin) :Klaus:'' "The stench of witches is in the air." '' :'''Webclip :Rebekah:'' "Are you worried about Hayley or whether or not you can trust me." '' :Elijah: "It's precisely because I trust you that I'm asking you to do this." '' :'Rebekah: ''"Here's a novel idea, why don't you let Hayley decide for herself, why are you dictating her fate." '' :Elijah:'' "You know why."'' :Rebekah:'' "Then perhaps you should take her yourself." '' :Elijah: ''"Well then that would make me the very hypocrite you accuse me of being, Rebekah I cannot legislate my feelings, my actions however, so would you kindly do this for me." '' :'''Webclip 2 :Klaus: "Camille, I can see why you hate me, truth be told I have done some dreadful things but the lies your uncle told were meant to protect you, he is a good man with a loyal heart. And he is your family." :Producers' Preview :Klaus:'' "Yes Diego what do you have for me." '' ''' :Diego:'' "Uh We got a special delivery." '' :Klaus: ''"First Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back, this isn't witches attacking vampires they're declaring war on us." '' :Rebekah: ''"Every red blooded American werewolf will be a bundle of fur and sharp teeth tonight whilst your cursed crescent clan will be." '' :Hayley: ''"Human." '' :Rebekah: "I was expecting someone furrier, Hayley the party's here." '' :'Canadian Promo :Elijah: "Celeste is back, Niklaus, Rebekah, they're all in danger." '' :'Bastianna Natale: ''"The witches of the french quarter will rise again." '' :Sophie: ''"The quarter isn't safe." '' :Klaus: ''"They'e declaring war on us." '' : Camille : ''"What are we going to do." '' :Klaus: "What I do best." '' Soundtrack Trivia *Antagonists: Celeste, Genevieve, Bastianna Natale, Monique Deveraux **This is the first episode to feature multiple antagonists in which all antagonists are female. *This episode will mark the first appearance of Jackson and Oliver. *This episode will mark the first present day appearance of Monique Deveraux, who is revealed to be a religious fanatic, just as her mother was. *It is revealed that Jackson was the werewolf following Hayley around, and the wolf that saved her from Agnes's minions *Hayley and Jackson are trapped in the Mikaelson Mansion with fire surrounding all over the house. *Celeste's resurrection is revealed to the main cast in this episode. *This episode is the first to show the cursed members of the Crescent Werewolf pack in their human form. *Sophie stabs Klaus with Papa Tunde's blade, which incapacitates him. *Rebekah is attacked by a pack of werewolves. Genevieve later kidnaps her. *Monique kills Sophie for her lack of faith in the Harvest. Monique joins Celeste, Genevieve, and Bastianna in their plan to retake the Quarter. *Elijah plans on rescuing his siblings and killing Celeste, Genevieve, and Bastianna. *Jackson reveals he and Hayley were betrothed as children prior to Marcel having a witch curse Jackson's bloodline. He also claims she could help them take the city back from the vampires. *Hayley's birth name is confirmed to be Andrea in this episode. *New Orleans is revealed to have been werewolf territory until a mixture of inner turmoil and the genocide, cause them to lose it. *First episode to depict a wolf pack assault while all members are transformed! Continuity *This is the first time that Davina does not appear two episodes in a row. *Monique Deveraux was last seen in Sinners and Saints (as flashback) and in Apres Moi, Le Deluge (as corpse). *Father Kieran was last seen in ''Après Moi, Le Déluge. Behind the Scenes *There will be 3 week break after this episode because of the . Cultural References *"The Crescent City", a nickname for New Orleans, Louisiana *Crescent City Song, a song about New Orleans by Lucinda Williams *Crescent City Radio, an Internet radio station based in New Orleans, Louisiana *Crescent City Records, a record label *Crescent City 1848 schooner built in Medford, Massachusetts *Crescent City, 1906 steam schooner, formerly the Jim Butler *Crescent City is also the name of a 2011 US Movie. ''Crescent City''' is the name of the following places in the United States:'' *''Crescent City, California'' *''Crescent City, Florida'' *''Crescent City, Illinois'' *''Crescent Mills, California, formerly named Crescent City'' Gallery Videos The Originals 1x13 Promo - Crescent City HD|Short promo The Originals - Crescent City Trailer|Extended promo The Originals 1x13 - Crescent City - Webclip VOSTFR|Webclip The Originals 1x13 Webclip 2 - Crescent City HD|Webclip 2 The Originals - Crescent City Producers' Preview|Producers' Preview The Originals 1x13 Canadian Promo - Crescent City HD|Canadian Promo Pictures CrescentCity1.jpg CrescentCity2.jpg CrescentCity3.jpg CrescentCity4.jpg CrescentCity5.jpg CrescentCity6.jpg CrescentCity7.jpg CrescentCity8.jpg CrescentCity9.jpg CrescentCity10.jpg HayleyJackson.jpg elijahcelestecrescentcity.jpg elijahcrescentcity2.jpg elijahklausmarcelfindtundesbody.jpg hayleycrescentcity.jpg hayleycrescentcity2.jpg klauscrescentcity1.jpg marcelcrescentcitypromo.jpg moniquecrescentcity.jpg bastiannacrescentcity1.jpg celestecrescentcity1.jpg elijahgenevievecelesteandbastiana.jpg hayleycrescentcity3.jpg tundesknifecrescentcity.jpg References *Summary See also Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Episode Guide